As a wiring board used for mounting or the like of electronic components such as sensor elements, semiconductor elements, capacitive elements, and piezoelectric vibrators, a wiring board is employed that includes: an insulating substrate composed of a ceramic sintered compact such as an aluminum-oxide based sintered compact; and a connection pad for external connection provided on a surface such as the upper face and the lower face of the insulating substrate. For example, the connection pad is composed of a metallic material such as tungsten, molybdenum, copper, and silver and are provided as a metallized layer by simultaneous firing of the insulating substrate.
For example, this wiring board is utilized such that electronic components are mounted on the insulating substrate so that an electronic device is constructed. Then, the electronic device is mounted on a variety of electronic equipment. In the wiring board, in some cases, a lead terminal serving as a terminal for external connection is joined to the connection pad by brazing or another means. This lead terminal is electrically connected to the electric circuit of an electronic equipment so that the electronic device is electrically connected to the electronic equipment.